I Give Myself to You
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: Wincest - This story is pure indulgence, like chocolate. If you don't like Wincest, don't read this. You have been warned . The story is pure PWP - Wincest. Read at you own risk - don't blame me. If after this you still insist on reading it you should have no complaints.


This is **Wincest **. The Winchesters belong to Kripke and the CW, not me.

A/N: This Story is pure sex. I am warning you. If you don't like Wincest, **don't read this**. If you are underage, **don't read this**. If you are just reading it to scream about it, **don't read this**. **Got it?**

**I Give Myself to You**

He runs a cool finger down my back and everything tightens. Even the hairs on my scalp bristle and my ears move back. That's all it takes, just a touch. I can trace the path, a tingling memory traced on my skin. Now I am greedy for the whole hand. A single finger is just a tease.

I move back on the bed and find his body. I rub my ass against his dick and feel those hands again. They hold me firmly and pull back and now I can feel the sweat starting between us. Again I rub against him and I slide in the slickness. His hands take possession of everything I have, rubbing my cock, caressing a nipple. One reaches for my face and twists me into a kiss. Now his mouth takes possession of my lips as his hands have taken possession of my body.

I shiver and whine, pushing for more. Please take me, hold me, and own me. I belong to you

The kiss goes on and on as he investigates my lips, my teeth, and the cavern of my mouth. I press my own tongue forward and an arm tightens across my chest, reminding me of who's in charge. All the tension leaves and I lie compliant, waiting for anything he wants to do.

One hand leaves for a moment and comes back slick. The arm across my chest tightens even more and the lubed hand passes behind. I can feel him slicking his own cock and I groan with anticipation. That damp hand separates my ass checks and rubs the cleft, paying special attention to my entrance, circling and rubbing but denying me the sudden pain of entry. I shimmy and press but he just teases me more, getting me ready to accept and submit.

He uses that hand to come before and slides along my dick, making me whimper with desire. Please, please, please, take me; repeats in my head with each tug on my dick, each press against my hole. I want to submit, to be used and owned.

He releases my lips and laughs deep in his chest. A whisper in my ear, followed by his tongue, "You want it bad." Another laugh and as that tongue continues playing with my ear a shiver runs thorough me again and I get so hard it hurts.

"Please, please, please take me," I sigh, but out loud this time.

Another laugh and he shifts to the bottom of the bed. A sharp smack on a damp ass cheek and an order, "Alley oop", and I lie on my stomach, and then rise on my knees, ass fully exposed and posed in the air.

"Such a lovely slut." His fingers separate my cheeks and I feel a tongue probe my hole. Another shiver shoots through me and I start to pant, heat pooling behind my dick, in the secret places of my body. I know it won't take much to make me come.

He rises to his knees and sets his dick against my hole, just barely pushing in, making more of a targeting move than an entry. He then leans over me and wraps his hands under my arms and over my shoulders, getting a nice firm grip.

He nuzzles the hair on the back of my neck, humming a little. Then he explodes, entering me harshly, quickly and pulling me into it. I can't distinguish between the pain and the pleasure.

He begins to pound and I am rutting into the air, my dick swinging free, just barely sweeping the sheets on each thrust. My body slides up the bed and I push my hands against the headboard, returning thrust against thrust, the pain subsiding into pure pleasure. Each thrust ignites a burst of sensation that rockets through me from my curling toes to my quivering shoulders. Braced on the headboard I beg for more.

Please, please, please has become my mantra. I think of adding to it but I'm sure he gets the idea. One shoulder is released and there is his hand on my dick, jerking me to climax. As I scream and come all over the sheets I feel his hot release and his spunk fills my ass.

There comes a timeless moment as we are joined in pleasure and time falls away. We don't even breathe as the world crumbles and we float together in the dark.

Time comes back and he falls to the side, pulling out of me, a long smooth, slide except for that little tug as he leaves. I lie on my stomach; legs spread, and feel his come between my cheeks, dripping out of my hole. I know in a while it will be cold and uncomfortable but for the moment I love the feeling.

I am marked, used and owned and I have rarely felt such peace.


End file.
